DESCRIPTIONS: (Adapted from applicant's abstract). Biotechnology Learning Laboratory (henceforth designated CityLab) will provide educational experiences in biotechnology and related sciences for high school students including disadvantaged students in the Boston area. It is well documented that today's high school students often lack the resources necessary for hands-on science, particularly science applicable to the changing modern world. At the same time, the growing biomedical industry, particularly in Massachusetts, needs more qualified laboratory personnel to stay competitive. CityLab will encompass a partnership of scientists, educators, community industrial and economic development organizations to develop, design and implement an innovative high school learning laboratory at Boston University School of Medicine. This will serve as a "central facility" for several greater Boston communities. The applicants plan to modify a recently built laboratory with state-of-the-art equipment and hire a full-time high school teacher and a full-time laboratory technician to provide laboratory facilities on a daily basis for Boston-area students who will be recruited with their teacher to the lab. The laboratory exercises will be drawn from the disciplines of biochemistry, cell and molecular biology, immunology, and microbiology. By raising the level of student and teacher awareness, the applicants hope to stimulate recruitment, preparedness, and ultimately enrollment of the students into the biomedical science at the college level. A mix of suburban and inner city schools will be targeted in the program. This will provide disadvantaged students an opportunity to experience a state-of-the-art laboratory. Faculty from Boston University School of Medicine (BUSM), Boston University School of Education (BUSE), with the assistance from the BUSE consortia as liaisons to the high schools, will ensure that the students are introduced to those skills necessary to pursue a future in the biomedical sciences especially basic math and science skills. Dr. Franzblau and his associates are optimistic that CityLab will succeed in these objectives because of (1) the teacher networks already in place at their institutions, (2) the commitment of the participants including Boston University School of Medicine, its School of Education, the local Boston school system and the Biotechnology industry, (3) the available resources at Boston University, and (4) the critical needs of the community.